Don't Hold Back Your Love
by GreenPaw
Summary: Chat Noir always expected the reveal of his and Ladybug's identities would be a planned thing. But when the reveal happens in a moment of danger the pair are thrust into a situation neither are sure how to handle. With the threat of awkwardness tainting their relationship, Adrien seeks out Marinette to express himself. (One Shot)


_Author's Note: I'll be upfront and say I wrote this over the last couple of hours and while I have proofread it at least three times I'm almost certain there will be mistakes (it's after 11pm here). Please let me know if you find any and I'll fix 'em. Many thanks!_

* * *

Chat Noir braced his staff in both hands, angled on a slight diagonal as he waited for Guitar Villain to revert back to Jagged Stone. Once again, the rocker had had a moment where he'd been ticked off at XY and Hawkmoth deemed it appropriate to re-akumatise him. Why the villain kept choosing to revitalise his previous puppets was beyond Chat Noir's understanding. They didn't succeed the first time, what made him think they'd somehow win on the second go?

Jagged shook his head, his shaggy locks bobbing as he did so. "What happened? Did I get akumatised again? Low blow, Hawkmoth, low blow."

Ladybug offered a hand to the rock legend and he rose to his feet. It didn't escape Chat Noir that she kept her back to him and he didn't know how to respond to her obvious cold shoulder.

While the akuma fight had been relatively routine, there'd been a moment where things had gotten tricky. He'd already used his cataclysm and Ladybug's lucky charm had been destroyed by one of Guitar Villain's blasts. Both had needed to recharge their kwamis to get back into action. Hiding places had been limited, so the pair had ducked into the same space to release their transformations and feed their kwamis.

Back to back they had stood. Adrien had been fighting the temptation to glance over his shoulder for a peek when the ground beneath them had shaken. Guitar Villain must have had an inkling to where they were hiding. Meaning he was blasting the building they were located within, damaging the structure and making it unstable.

Plagg was in the process of swallowing his chunk of camembert when Adrien lost his footing and stumbled against his partner. Her arms wrapped around his torso and by pure impulse he'd looked her way and froze. Familiar blue eyes locked with his. Eyes that belonged to his long-term friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Neither of them had moved for a whole minute as they stared at one another in shock.

It was another rather violent shake of the building which snapped them out of their combined stupor. Adrien was the first to speak. "Is your kwami charged back up?"

Marinette's eyes finally broke from his as she searched for Tikki. The red kwami gave a nod.

"Yes. Um… spots on!"

Adrien watched as Marinette was concealed beneath the garb and mask of Ladybug. Only when Plagg hovered at the edge of his vision did he call up his own transformation. "Claws out!"

Returning to his usual appearance of Chat Noir seemed to break the spell on Ladybug. She gave a quick shake of her head, as if clearing away the confusion and jumped back into battle. From there, things had been like clockwork, though neither seemed to be giving their all. Chat Noir knew he was going through the motions while his brain tried to process what he'd just learned.

Ladybug had barely looked his way, and he'd tried not to dwell on that. Now that it was all over and Jagged Stone was back to his rock and roll self, there was no reason to dance around the unexpected disclosure of their alter egos. Regardless, Ladybug fussed over Jagged Stone as if he were about to burst into tears rather than into song.

"I've been inspired. I think I'll go home and write another rockin' tune. I'll kick XY off the top of the charts. You'll see. Thanks Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

The black clad hero sidled up to his partner and raised his fist. "Pound it?"

Ladybug's head turned with deliberate slowness. She bumped her knuckles to his with a nervous squeak, "Pound it."

Then the heroine was back-peddling like his touch had just burnt her. "Well, um, I've got to go. See around you, I mean see you around!"

"Wait! Shouldn't we talk about this?" Chat Noir called as he moved to follow.

Ladybug's eyes darted about wildly. "Not now, Chat."

It was then he was reminded that the media were milling about and filming their interaction. "Right. Until next time, milady," he said with his customary bow. As he rose up he watched Ladybug flub her next yoyo toss and plummet between buildings before rethrowing her yoyo and flying back into the air. Her usual finesse was gone and all Chat Noir could think was that the clumsy move was classic Marinette.

Mentally slapping himself, Chat Noir remembered he too needed to depart. With a quick wave to Nadja and crew, the hero made his way home but stopped short when he realised he'd need to travel via Marinette's place. Being a Saturday meant the bakery was open and perhaps he could drop in for an impromptu visit with his school friend. After all, they had some serious talking to do.

Descending behind one of the bushes near the school stairs, Chat Noir reverted to Adrien and made his way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The bell tinkled as he made his way through the entrance door and Sabine beamed at him when she caught sight of him. "Adrien! It's so good to see you."

"You too Mrs Dupain-Cheng."

"Sabine, you can call me Sabine. You know that."

"Sorry Mrs- I mean Sabine."

"So, what can I help you with?"

Adrien rubbed at his nape and hoped his cheeks weren't tinted with the hint of a blush. "Uh, I was hoping to say hi to Marinette."

"Oh, she's upstairs. She's babysitting Manon but Alya's here too. Feel free to go upstairs and see them."

Adrien tried to repress his disappointment, he'd been hoping to find her alone. Although, he was curious as to how she'd managed to slip away to become Ladybug under such circumstances. "Okay, I'll pop in and say hello."

"She'd love that," Sabine grinned as she clapped her hands together.

The model seriously doubted Marinette would be as enthused. She'd practically run from him as Ladybug. Heck, his palms were sweating from nervousness. He was in his dream girl's house. The same dream girl who'd rejected him numerous times. Was he crazy to think anything would change now she knew who he was? Add onto the fact that he had only ever seen Marinette as a friend up to this point.

Perhaps he should have gone home and thought this through. The unexpected reveal had thrown him for a loop. He could only imagine how Marinette felt. Still, he was here now and may as well continue on.

Making his way up the stairs, Adrien stopped at the door to the family's living area and knocked. As he waited he considered how he should present himself. Hands behind back? Standing at attention? Lazing against the doorframe with his usual Chat Noir smirk in place? He didn't have a chance to decide as the door was flung open and he was presented with Alya whose momentary shock transformed into a wide grin.

"Marinette. You've got a visitor."

Holding the door open, Alya motioned for Adrien to come in. On the lounge sat Marinette battling Manon on Ultimate Mecha Strike VI.

"Who is it?" Marinette called over her shoulder while she remained engrossed in the game. Although there was a slight note of panic to her tone.

"Adrien," Alya answered.

Marinette's moves suddenly became sloppy in the game and Manon managed to win the round. "Yes! That's the first time in ages that I've been able to beat you!" The tween looked decidedly pleased with herself. While her babysitter turned to look at him with trepidation.

There was a quaver to her voice as she said, "Hi Adrien."

"Hi," he replied as his gaze darted between hers, Alya's and Manon's. The latter two were looking at him with open curiosity. "Could we talk?" He added, "In private," when the other two looked like they wanted an ear in on the conversation.

"Um, sure," Marinette replied with some hesitation. "Let's go up to my room. Alya, I think it's your turn against Manon."

Her best friend took the control and gave Marinette a wink. "Be sure to hold onto your game, girl."

Adrien arched an eyebrow at that comment which he was apparently not meant to hear. Marinette grabbed him by the wrist and rushed up the stairs to her room, dragging him along behind her. The moment the trapdoor closed, she rounded on him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed in a harsh whisper.

"It's nice to see you too, milady. I figured we needed to talk."

Marinette blanched at his use of the endearment. Clearly uncomfortable with it coming from him without his superhero attire in place. "I've got company." She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Besides, we're not supposed to know."

"But we do." Adrien pointed out.

"He wasn't supposed to be you," Marinette muttered as she stared at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, feeling a little hurt by her comment.

"You're too… different. Too… refined to be Cha- well him."

Adrien didn't miss the way her eyes dipped to the trapdoor. No doubt she was concerned that they were being eavesdropped on. Raking a hand through his hair, the model let out a heavy sigh. "Should I come back later?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

Marinette looked totally bewildered, as though the whole situation was beyond her limits of being able to cope with. Her shoulders sagged and her chest was rapidly rising and falling in what Adrien could only assume was anxiety. Rarely had he ever seen Ladybug this shaken, as for Marinette, it wasn't as uncommon.

Reaching out, Adrien placed a hand on the curve of her shoulder in an attempt to sooth her. "It's okay. I didn't know you would have company. I just wanted to talk."

She leaned into his touch. "I-I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Come on, this is me. You know I'm not one to dillydally when I can get to the heart of the matter," he teased with a lopsided smile.

"Dillydally?"

"Not the finest word choice, but you know what I mean."

The hint of a smile tugged at Marinette's lips. "Yeah, I do."

Taking a chance, Adrien placed his other hand on her free shoulder. His thumbs gently caressing the line of her collarbones. "So, I wanted to check we're okay. That you're okay. Today we both had a big shock."

Marinette nodded and shuffled a little closer to him. "I-I'm okay."

"What about us?" Adrien prompted, "Are we okay?"

She gave an audible gulp as she lifted her chin and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, we're okay, Adrien."

"Good," he uttered as he dropped his forehead to rest against hers. "I don't want things becoming weird between us."

The only answer from Marinette was the increased pace of her breathing and then he noticed that her hands were fisting the front of his shirt. The tip of her nose grazed his and he got the impression she was pulling him closer by his shirtfront.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Marinette?"

"Yes," she rasped.

"What is it?"

"You're the boy."

"The boy?" he asked in sudden confusion.

"The boy who I couldn't imagine a world without. The one always in Chat Noir's way."

"Me?" he asked with complete shock.

"Yes, you."

"Oh," he said with dawning comprehension as she lowered her hands and gripped his beltloops, bringing his body flush against hers. His breathing became as heavy as hers when he asked, "Do you want me to kiss you, Marinette?"

Her lips were a hair's breadth from his when she answered, "Yes."

No further coaxing was required, Adrien's mouth lunged forward to meet Marinette's. There was nothing slow or gentle in their kiss. Instead their passion ignited in a fiery whirlwind which had them clinging to each other as they expressed their love without words.

Nothing mattered but the girl within Adrien's arms. The one he'd been pining over for years. Finally, she was reciprocating his feelings and desires. It was a pivotal moment in his life and Adrien wasn't going to waste it. "Be my girl," he begged between kisses.

"I'm already your lady, you've been saying it for as long as I've known you."

A chuckle escaped Adrien as he pulled back to cup her face, admiring her with open adoration. "All too true. I guess I was just hoping you'd finally agree I was right."

"Okay, just this once."

With a grin, he moved in to kiss her again but the trapdoor suddenly flew open. Manon popped her head up and held out the controller. "Time for a new challenger. Adrien, we need you."

The model gave Marinette a cheeky grin. "Well if I'm needed I better stick around."

"Since there's four of us here, I'm going to need a partner." Marinette added.

"I'm already yours, Princess."

Holding out his elbow, Adrien and Marinette headed downstairs and did what they did best together, succeeded at whatever they put their minds to.

* * *

**And we have a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed this one shot, if so please leave a review below.**

**All support is appreciated - thank you for reading!**


End file.
